


A bit of smut

by OrdinaryThings



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dildos, Español | Spanish, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Crowley (Good Omens), Rough Sex, Slut Aziraphale, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryThings/pseuds/OrdinaryThings
Summary: La fantasía de Crowley se hace realidad cuando entra a su librería y encuentra a Aziraphale  en una posición comprometedora gimiendo su nombre.





	A bit of smut

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A bit of smut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183224) by [Slithybrillig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slithybrillig/pseuds/Slithybrillig). 

Crowley había esperado tanto tiempo. Había esperado, <s>deseado, esperado, ansiado</s> tanto tiempo, queriendo que su ángel fuera verdaderamente SUYO, pero tampoco queriendo mancillarlo. Bueno, no en un sentido de pureza de todos modos. En un sentido mucho más físico, Crowley quería mancillar a Aziraphale. Quería que tuviera lágrimas, saliva, semen -el semen de Crowley- goteando por la barbilla y las mejillas. Cada vez que veía al ángel lamiendo un poco de glaseado o pudín con una cuchara, tenía que hacer ejercicios de respiración para calmarse antes de hacer algo loco como saltar sobre la mesa, desnudar el trasero de su ángel frente a todo el restaurante y azotarlo hasta dejarlo rosado solo por hacer _desearlo _tanto.

Pero ahora... bueno ahora, el ángel lo estaba pidiendo, ¿no? Crowley había caminado hasta el dormitorio sobre la librería después de buscar a Aziraphale y no encontrarlo. Supuso que el ángel estaba tomando un descanso para almorzar o tal vez simplemente escondiéndose de sus clientes, pero cuando escuchó jadeos suaves desde el rellano, no tenía idea de qué esperar.

Abrió la puerta un poco para mirar dentro y luego se congeló. Literalmente se congeló, estaba tan sorprendido que detuvo el tiempo y el ángel estaba tan absorto en su tarea que ni siquiera notó la repentina falta de cantos de pájaros o sonidos de tráfico del mundo de abajo. Actualmente, Aziraphale estaba atado a la cabecera y eso tenía que ser un milagro porque no había podido atar sus propias manos en esos complicados nudos. Completamente desnudo, con los muslos temblando, cubierto de una fina capa de sudor; su hermoso ángel se estaba masturbando. Pegado a la pared frente a él había un consolador con una base de ventosa, y detrás de él había otro, colocado lo suficientemente atrás como para que solo pudiera llevar la cabeza a su resbaladizo agujero mojado. El ángel maulló, tratando alternativamente de inclinarse hacia adelante y chupar la polla de plástico frente a él y empujar hacia atrás la que estaba detrás.

"Por favor, Crowley... déjame tenerlo" jadeó suavemente el ángel despeinado.

Si eso no era estarlo pidiendo, ¿entonces qué mierda era?

Crowley se arrastró silenciosamente y muy lentamente movió el consolador detrás del ángel lo suficiente como para poder tomar un par de pulgadas. Contuvo el aliento y observó cómo el ángel se estremecía, claramente persiguiendo su placer ahora que podía meter el plástico lejos. Suficiente para rozar su próstata.

"Pudiste tenerlo de verdad, sabes," gruñó Crowley a la habitación. Aziraphale se congeló, jadeando y con la cara enrojecida por haberse sido atrapado.

"Crowley! Yo no-"

Crowley lo interrumpió, inclinándose tan cerca ahora que su lengua de serpiente rozó la oreja del ángel mientras susurraba de nuevo "Podrías tener lo verdadero... pero solo si suplicas, así como lo estabas haciendo".

Aziraphale tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza, y así, los consoladores y las cuerdas que le ataban las manos habían desaparecido y estaba de rodillas, empujando los jeans de Crowley, divagando una serie de súplicas cortadas.

"Por favor, Crowley, por favor déjame, dame, por favor-"

Crowley envolvió sus dedos en los rizos rubios y levantó la cabeza del ángel para mirarlo.

"¿Por favor qué, hmm? ¿Darte qué? Quiero oírte decirlo".

Aziraphale se sonrojó aún más, pero no desvió la mirada cuando dijo "Por favor, Crowley ... déjame chuparte la polla".

"Buen chico", dijo Crowley mientras desabrochaba rápidamente su pantalón y sacaba su polla. Era gruesa, roja y caliente, una gota de pre-semen ya goteaba en la cabeza. "Buen chico sucio".

Usó el puñado de rizos para empujar la cabeza del ángel hacia abajo donde quería y gruñó al primer toque de la dulce lengua de Aziraphale explorando su eje. Estaba claro por la vacilación y el desafortunado uso de los dientes que Aziraphale a pesar de chupar sus pequeños juguetes sexuales nunca antes había tenido una verdadera polla en la boca. El demonio ronroneó de satisfacción ante la idea, pero luego hizo una mueca cuando los dientes volvieron a entrar en contacto con su carne íntima.

"Baja la velocidad, ángel".

Aziraphale parecía castigado y Crowley sonrió ante su sonrojado rostro.

"Shh ahora, ángel. Nunca has chupado una polla real antes, ¿verdad? Eso fue retórico, no me quites la boca para contestar. Abre más, ahí está, usa tus labios para cubrir tus dientes ".

Una vez que lo entendió, Aziraphale era un mama pollas de grado A, lamía y chupaba como si fuera su paleta de helado de sabor favorito. Crowley se encontró perdido en la sensación por un momento antes de notar que la mano del ángel se había deslizado hacia su propio miembro y se estaba acariciando a tiempo con dulces tirones en la polla del demonio.

Crowley apartó la mano y sacó a Aziraphale de su polla con un sonido sordo. El ángel se lamió los labios, pero no quitó los ojos de su premio.

"No debes tocar tu polla, ángel asqueroso. Esa polla me pertenece ahora, yo decido cuándo o si te vas la vas a tocar". El ángel lo miró ahora, frunciendo el ceño y gimiendo suavemente.

"Silencio ahora, todo a su debido tiempo. Arriba en la cama contigo ahora, de manos y rodillas".

Aziraphale se apresuró a cumplir, acomodándose en la cama y extendiendo sus muslos con esperanza. Crowley se deslizó detrás de él y agarró dos puñados de ese exuberante trasero, maravillado de cómo se sacudía cuando lo golpeó ligeramente. Aziraphale había vuelto a jadear ahora, respirando con hipo mientras intentaba mantenerse quieto, aunque quería presionar con avidez su trasero contra el toque del demonio. A la primera presión de los dedos del demonio contra su agujero, cayó de manos a codos, cara en las almohadas y culo en el aire, sin vergüenza.

"Taaaaan perfecto, ángel", siseó el demonio mientras deslizaba uno y luego dos dedos en el ángel, torciendo los dígitos y buscando ese lugar especial. Sabía que lo había encontrado cuando el ángel gritó y cedió al deseo de presionarse de nuevo con esos dedos perfectos.

"Quédate quieto para mí ahora, buen chico", habló Crowley suavemente y pasó una mano lentamente por la espalda del ángel, completamente en desacuerdo con el duro trato que le estaba dando a la próstata del ángel con sus otros dedos.

"No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo he pensado en esto. No podrías comprenderlo. Quiero tenerte así todos los días. Tan abatido y abierto para mí, solo rogando porque te follen. ¿Estás rogando porque te follen, ¿ángel?"

Aziraphale asintió fervientemente y cantó sobre la almohada "Sí, sí, sí"

Crowley golpeó su trasero con la mano no ocupada, acariciando el sensible conjunto de nervios dentro de él y gruñó "Levanta tu cara de esa maldita almohada, quiero escucharte, no me ocultarás ningún ruido, cada sonido que haces es mío y me lo darás ". Deslizó un tercer dedo y Aziraphale gimió.

"Ahí estamos, buen chico. Eres tan bueno para mí, tan perfecto. Quiero follarte ahora. ¿Quieres eso?" Extendió la mano y palmeó la polla del ángel, que goteaba y se sacudía en su mano con cada roce contra su próstata. "Porque yo creo que lo quieres, creo que quieres esta polla de demonio en ti, follándote hasta que veas estrellas"

De nuevo, el ángel asintió rápidamente, gimiendo largo y bajo cuando Crowley sacó los dedos y se limpió con el exceso de lubricante.

"Necesito oírte decirlo, ángel. Di que quieres mi polla de demonio en ti".

Aziraphale no había dejado de sonrojarse desde que Crowley dio a conocer su presencia en la habitación, pero ahora sus mejillas estaban aún más rojas mientras jadeaba "Sí, por favor... Haz... Haz eso. Por favor".

Crowley volvió a golpearle el culo, incluso mientras se alineaba y rozaba burlonamente contra el agujero del ángel con la cabeza de su gorda polla.

"¿Por favor qué, ángel? Si no usas tus palabras para decirme lo que quieres, no te lo daré".

Aziraphale gimió avergonzado y jadeó "¡P-por favor, fóllame con tu polla de demonio!"

Crowley sonrió y empujó hacia adelante lo suficiente para que la cabeza entrara.

"Eso no fue tan difícil ahora, ¿verdad? Pero esto será así. Te voy a follar muy fuerte, ángel. Duro y brutal, y te va a encantar". Con eso, empujó el resto del camino, hundiéndose profundamente y usando dos puñados de muslos exuberantes para jalar al ángel lo más que pudo sobre su polla. Rápidamente estableció un ritmo de castigo, moviendo las caderas del ángel hasta que encontró el lugar que lo hizo saltar y luego lo golpeó repetidamente. Los gemidos de Aziraphale pronto se convirtieron en lamentos cuando fue sobre estimulado, pero cuando Crowley extendió la mano para agarrar su polla una vez más, la encontró todavía dura y goteando positivamente con pre semen.

"Todavía estás tan duro para mí, incluso siendo usado de manera tan dura como esta... realmente eres un ángel sucio, ¿no?"

"Sí, sí, soy sucio, por favor, no te detengas, tócame, por favor", gritó Aziraphale, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas regordetas mientras hacía todo lo posible para encontrarse con el demonio, empuje por empuje.

"Puedes correrte ahora, ángel", gruñó el demonio, "puedes correrte cuando quieras porque voy a hacerlo. Voy a llenarte con mi esperma, quiero sentirte..."

Lo que fuera a decir a continuación se interrumpió cuando el ángel gritó positivamente su liberación, chorreando por toda la mano de Crowley y las sábanas debajo. Crowley lo folló, metiéndose en el agujero convulsivo y finalmente derramándose profundamente en el ángel. Todo estuvo en silencio por un momento, luego el demonio se retiró suavemente y se derrumbó junto a su ángel, recogiendo el tembloroso desastre en sus brazos.

"Está bien, mi pequeña paloma, perfecto, hermoso ángel, fuiste tan bueno para mí", inclinó la cabeza de Aziraphale hasta que estuvieron cara a cara y lo besó suavemente, acariciando su cabello y su espalda hasta que sus respiraciones se calmaron y todo estaba tranquilo.

"Puedes tener esto, ángel, en cualquier momento. Ahora eres mío, pero también soy tuyo... todo lo que tienes que hacer es preguntar". El ángel sonrió suavemente y le devolvió el beso a su demonio. Fuera, el canto de los pájaros comenzó de nuevo y los sonidos del mundo de abajo se elevaron lentamente hacia donde el demonio y el ángel yacían dormidos en los brazos del otro.

**Author's Note:**

> Es, sin lugar a dudas, uno de mis fanfics favoritos smut sobre la pareja.  
No saben cuando me emocioné cuando la hermosa persona, [Slithybrillig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slithybrillig/pseuds/Slithybrillig), me dejó traducir su maravilloso trabajo.  
Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta parte tanto como yo lo hice, ¡vayan y denle amor a la autora!


End file.
